


Talk to Me

by benjaminrussell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: It becomes apparent that Keith and Lance want different things from their relationship.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chthonicheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/gifts).



> For the drabble prompt: "Song: Talk to Me by Apocalyptica ft. Lzzy Hale, characters: Keith/Lance"

“No.” Keith tried to slam the door shut in Lance’s face as soon as he saw who it was who’d knocked.

“Just let me explain!” Lance managed to block it with his foot.

“You’re not serious about us; we’re done.” Keith scowled, debating pulling out his sword in order to get Lance to move his foot. “Now remove your foot before I do.”

“It was just a bit of fun! She didn’t mean anything,” Lance protested.

“You keep having ‘just fun’. So, I went out and did the same.”

Lance’s shock at that made it easy to shut him out.


End file.
